What the Hell Austin!
by X.Ready.Or.Not.X
Summary: Austin cheated on Ally with Brooke. Now Ally is no longer a goody two shoes. To prove it, she has written a song for Austin. Can Austin win her back, or is the old Ally gone forever? Will Ally find new love?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the song "What the Hell" by Avril Lavigne

Ally's POV

You probably know me as the goody two shoe. Not anymore. Ever since Austin had cheated on me with Brooke, I could care less about my life. However, this inspired me to write a song to him. I performed this at the mall and sang it directly to Austin.

_"You say that I'm messing with your head_

_All 'cause I was making out with your friend"_

Yeah, thats right. I made out with Dez in front of Austin the other day. You should have seen how jealous Austin looked.

_"Love hurts whether it's right or wrong_

_I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun_

_You're on your knees_

_Begging please Stay with me_"

Austin literally climbed up the tree outside my bedroom window calling my name. I ignored him though. He texted me 143 times, so I turned off my phone. Whenever he came to Sonic Boom, I ran up to the practice room and slammed the door in his face.

_"But honestly I just need to be a little crazy"_

Yes, a lot has changed about me. I have pink highlights. I wear black, goth-like clothes. And I am no longer the shy, timid girl.

_"All my life I've been good but now_

_I'm thinking, what the hell?_

_All I want is to mess around_

_And I don't really care about_

_If you love me, if you hate me_

_You can't save me, baby, baby"_

I think that line got him good. I saw him turn pale, eyes filled with worry.

_"All my life I've been good but now_

_Whoa, what the hell?_

_WhatWhatWhatWhat the hell?"_

__He looked really shock. Probably cause I said "hell". I winked at a few hot guys I saw in the crowd. Austin looked furious.

_"So what if I go out on a million dates?_

_You never call or listen to me anyway_

_I rather rage than sit around and wait all day_

_Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play"_

__At this point, I knew I had Austin good.

_"You're on your knees_

_Begging please Stay with me_

_But honestly I just need to be a little crazy_

_All my life I've been good but nowI'm thinking, what the hell?_

_All I want is to mess around_

_And I don't really care about_

_If you love me, if you hate me_

_You can't save me, baby, baby_

_All my life I've been good but now_

_Whoa, what the hell?"_

__Yup, I had him scared.

_"You say that I'm messing with your head_

_Boy, I like messing in your bed_

_Yeah, I am messing with your head_

_When I'm messing with you in bed"_

_"All my life I've been good but nowI'm thinking, what the hell?All I want is to mess aroundAnd I don't really care about_  
_All my life I've been good but nowI'm thinking, what the hell?All I want is to mess aroundAnd I don't really care about_  
_If you love me, if you hate me_

_You can't save me, baby, baby_

_All my life I've been good but now_

_Whoa, what the hell?"_

Everyone cheered except Austin. He looked so pale. I saw his eyes full of regret, but then Brooke came and started making out him. I ran off the stage, tears in my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Ally's POV

I don't know why I was crying...I was the one that broke us up. He is the one that cheated on me! I should not be feeling sorry for myself, but for some reason, I just couldn't help it. I ran from the mall all the way to the beach. Austin loved the beach, it really reminded me of him. So why am I here? I don't know. I felt my life was falling apart.

Austin's POV

Ugh! I'm the stupidest guy in the world! How could I cheat on Ally with that stupid slut Brooke? I went to the mall to try to talk to Ally for the 400th time that week, when all of a sudden, I see a hot girl on stage. She had pink highlights, a hot leather black jacket, ripped jeans, and some sweet black high heeled boots. Then, I recognized her...it was Ally.

What? No way it could be Ally! She has stage fright, and she hated those kind of clothing! But as I got closer, to my horror, it was her. The love of my life, the one I had be so stupid to cheat on. What happened to my Ally-cat?

Then, she starts singing her song. I listened to the lyrics. The line that got me the most was "you can't save me baby baby". She has changed all cause of me. I showed my anger especially when she winked a some guys in the crowd. What! She can't do that! She is mine! Back off man! I so wanted to go at them, but I turned my attention back to Ally's song.

When it was over, I wanted to go up there, tell her how sorry I was. I wanted to kiss her over and over again. I wanted to hold her again. Suddenly, Brooke comes out of nowhere and has a very tight grip on me. She starts kissing me over and over. I try to push her away, but it was no use. Finally when she got off me, out of breath, I looked back on stage. Ally was gone.

Ally's POV

I watched the waves come in and out. I wanted to watch the sunset. I wanted to forget Austin, but I didn't think I could ever. I start to feel tears coming out, but I hear some one walk up back behind me. I turned around, hoping it was Austin. Instead, I saw a hot, very fit guy looking down at me.

"You ok" he asks.

I stuttered, "Yeah I am".

He had kind of short, brown hair. He had an earring on his right ear. He wore a simple grey t-shirt, yet you could see how fit he was.

"May I sit with you?" he asked. I nodded, feeling warmth with him next to me.

"My name is Mitchel Musso by the way" he said shaking my hand.

"Ally Dawson"

He put his arms around me. I blushed. "What a pretty name", he winking at me.

I giggled nervously. I than realized, maybe life won't be as terrible as I thought. We sat at the beach, talked about ourselves, and watched the sun set. It was beautiful.


	3. Chapter 3

Austin's POV

Where is she?! I checked the pond, Sonic Boom, and every store in the mall! I do not want to lose her! She is everything to me!

"Austy? Baby? Where are you going?" I groaned when I heard Brooke's voice.

It was time to set things straight. "Ok, first of all, don't call me Austy! Only Ally calls me that! And second of all, why the hell did you kiss me like that in front of her!"

She grinned, "Why to make sure that SHE knows that your mine and not hers". I rolled my eyes. I pushed her out of the way and continued on with my search.

Brooke's POV

Ally Dawson...she thinks she can steal MY guy. Who does she think she is? I know in Austin's heart, he really loves me more than her. I'm gonna go find this girl and tell her to back off! First, I'm getting myself some ice cream at the boardwalk...

(Brooke goes to the boardwalk to get her ice cream. After she pays for her ice cream, she walks on the beach. She then sees a mysterious couple sitting on the sand watching the sunset...)

Woah! What the...is THAT Mitchel? With Ally?!

"Mitchel! What the f*** are you doing with her?!" I screamed.

Mitchel's POV

Ally was amazing. She was different than most other girls. I was surprised she was alone here. I would have thought that she had a boyfriend. We talked a little, and turns out that her ex boyfriend cheated on her. What an ass that guy was to cheat on her! Ally was amazing, wonderful, and everything a guy could want. Then again, I felt her pain, too. See, I just found out MY girlfriend was cheating on me with some other guy. I broke up with her the minute I found out. I told Ally my story and she gave me a big hug. I felt some sparks as our skin made contact.

Even though we knew each other for only an hour, I wanted to ask her out. But then, someone screamed at me, "Mitchel! What the f*** are you doing with her?!"

Me and Ally turned around to see who it was. I groaned as I saw Brooke coming our way.

"What the hell do you want Brooke?" I shouted back at her. Ally looked surprised when I mentioned her name.

Ally pushed my arms away and stood up to face Brooke. Wait, does Ally know her?

Brooke made the first move and pushed Ally down. Hard.

"Ok listen you little slut! I want you to stay AWAY from him!" she shouted at Ally.

Ally just stayed there open mouthed. She was about to say something, but I cut in. "Look Brooke! She's not the slut! You are! And we broke up because YOU cheated on ME!"

Ally's POV

Woah, wait. So Brooke, the girl Austin was dating behind MY back, was cheating on Mitchel with Austin?!

"Hold on! So YOU were cheating on Mitchel... WITH MY EX BOYFRIEND!" I screamed at her. Mitchel looked at me in surprise. Brooke opened her mouth to say something. But then, she was interrupted by someone else.

"What is going on here?!"


	4. Not A Chapter, But Please Read!

Hey guys, this is just a quick note. Since this is my first fanfic, I wanna know what you guys think of it. Is it stupid? I'm not very creative, but I thought I'd give this a try. Please review it.

PS, about Mitchel's appearance in this story, I couldn't think of anyone else. I was thinking of making it Dez, but that would have been too weird. I was thinking of Dallas, but it would have been too predictable since everyone else's story's have him. Lol, so i just picked a random guy from Disney.


	5. Chapter 4

Wow guys! You are AMAZING! Like over 800 viewers O.O & already 6 reviews! I'll respond to them later, but thank you so much! (I didn't think anyone would bother to read this story) So seriously, if you guys like drama, continue reading. Love u guys Xoxox

* * *

Previously...

_Ally's POV_

_Woah, wait. So Brooke, the girl Austin was dating behind MY back, was cheating on Mitchel with Austin?!_

_"Hold on! So YOU were cheating on Mitchel... WITH MY EX BOYFRIEND!" I screamed at her. Mitchel looked at me in surprise. Brooke opened her mouth to say something. But then, she was interrupted by someone else._

_"What is going on here?!"_

__Ally's POV

I saw Austin walking towards us. Boy, did he look mad...his hair was messed up, his face was all red, and if this was a cartoon, you would see smoke coming out of his ears.

He stood before the three of us and crossed his arms.

"Well? Anyone care to explain?!" he said angrily.

Mitchel stood there confused while Brooke also looked furious (at me). I finally spoke up, "Well that depends, how much did you see?" I tried to say it in an annoyed tone, but honestly, I was shaking on the inside. Austin looked at me.

"Well, I saw Brooke push you down, then this guy", pointing at Mitchel,"called her A SLUT. Then you yelled something about HER cheating on him with me..." Austin seemed to have calmed down at that point. "Brooke, was that true?" he asked sincerely.

Brooke shook her head. "NOOO! I would NEVER do that to you Austy! In fact, Ally here was the one that cheated on you when you guys were dating with THAT guy!" she said dramatically pointing at Mitchel. What the hell was wrong with this girl?! Austin had better not believe this stupid chick...

"Ally? How could YOU? So you were cheating on me, but when you found out I was dating Brooke, you tried to pin the whole thing on ME? What the f*** Ally!" he yelled at me. I could not believe him! I could not believe this! I was ready to pounce on that freakin' slut, when Mitchel held me back. He then turned on Austin, "LOOK! Me and Ally just met like an hour ago! That slut (AKA Brooke), is the one lying to you!".

I silently thanked Mitchel, cause it was kind of funny to see Austin back up looking scared. But then, he wrapped his arms around Brooke and said loudly, "Come on Brooke! Some people just don't know when to stop lying!" I opened my mouth in shock. They were walking away when Mitchel was about to yell something at them, but I nudged him and mouth "it's fine, it doesn't matter anymore".

I felt tears about to escape from my eyes, but I wouldn't allow it. I wouldn't show Austin Moon how much he has hurt me. I wouldn't admit defeat to Brooke. Mitchel wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a hug. I saw in his eyes that he was sad, but not because he dumped Brooke, but because he really cared about me.

I think I might be in love again...

Austin's POV

What a bitch Ally is! How could she lie like that? Until now, I realized all my anger and annoyance on Brooke had faded away. SHE was my special girl the whole time, not Ally. I kissed the top of her head and she giggled with joy. Actually, she giggling was a little annoying. Not like the way Ally does her nervous giggle, which is so cute! Wait Austin, she lied to you! I no longer have feelings for her! My heart belong to Brooke!

We walked to the mall, AWAY from Sonic Boom, and went to have some dinner. See that Ally! I don't need you! I don't ever want to see you in my life again! I don't need you as my songwriter! I'm very happy with Brooke, who is hotter and a better girlfriend than you are! I kept thinking about all this in my head, wondering if its true.

Meanwhile with Ally...

Ally's POV

He was special, and unlike Austin, he actually cared about my feelings. We both looked into each other's eyes and leaned in at the same time...until our lips connected. It was a wonderful feeling, but though I ignored it, I felt something was missing. I did feel sparks...I think he did, too. We kissed for about 5 minutes until we both pulled apart, out of breathe. Then he took my hand and asked me something that made me the happiest girl in the world at that moment.

"Ally Dawson, will you be my girlfriend?"

* * *

Yeah yeah, I'm a horrible person! Austin believes Brooke instead of Ally and now he loves Brooke again! OR so he thinks! Does he still have feelings for Ally? & also towards the end there, pretty gushy stuff! I'm not a big fan of that kind of junk (in fact I was kinda grossed out as I wrote this, but I felt it made the scene a little more dramatic!) But don't worry, there will be Auslly by the time I finish this story! Please review if you liked it and tell me your thoughts! I might be able to have another chapter up pretty soon! :)


	6. Chapter 5

Here's a short chapter. It's not that great, but I felt that I needed to bring Trish into the story somehow. You'll be seeing more of Trish from this point on. She is a hilarious character, & I think this story could use some more laughs xD

* * *

Ally's POV

The clock struck 12 midnight, but I was too excited to sleep. I'm officially Mitchel's girlfriend now! I had to call Trish and tell her the news! She was usually up this late watching her horror movies. If they had a job for just watching movies for 12 hours straight, Trish would be the best for the job! She just got fired from her job at the post office as delivery girl today, but she didn't seem too bummed. I think she enjoyed reading people's mails, which is why she got fired. Gotta love her for that.

I dialed her number. No answer. I texted her instead.

_Ally: U there?_

_Trish: Yup! Oh btw, Im 2 lazy 2 talk right now_

_Ally: ...i can see that_

_Trish: So how have u been?_

_Ally: Amazing! No better! cuz guess wat?! I have a new boyfriend now 3_

_Trish: No way! Details!_

I told Trish the WHOLE story, about my song, about the fight at the beach. I think Trish was more angry about Austin then I was, I couldn't help but laugh at her comments about him.

_Trish: So then, wat did u guys do after he asked u 2 be his gf?_

_Ally: He took me 2 a romantic dinner by the beach & kissed me like 4 more times! :)_

_Trish: xD Woah! He must really be in love with u!_

_Ally: & i think i m too 3 3_

_Trish: Good 4 u girl! Glad u moved on so quick! Tell me more in about 8 hours Sonic Boom! Gotta catch some Z's now :)_

I looked at the clock. It was already 2:30 in the morning! Better get some sleep too!

_Ally: kool! see ya in sonic boom in 8 hours lol_

I turned off my phone and laid down in my bed. I couldn't sleep for some reason...I kept thinking about the text conversation I had with Trish. "Glad u moved on so quick!" stayed in my head. "Move on..move on...move on...", I mumbled to myself, until at last I was asleep.

* * *

Yeah, it was a waste of chapter, but as you can see at the end, Ally seems to be thinking about how she moved on from her relationship with Austin so fast...might update another chapter tonight or tomorrow!


	7. Should I Continue Story?

Hey guys. How do u like my story so far? Is it ok, or does it seem too rushed? Should I continue it? Please give me ur feedbacks. :)


	8. Chapter 6

Meanwhile with Austin...

Austin's POV

"There's no way I can make it without you, do it without you, be here without you..." I sang these lyrics as I strummed my guitar. I shouldn't be sad. "I shouldn't want Ally back..." I said out loud subconsciously.

I got up, walked in front of a mirror. I saw my usually, soft blonde hair was a mess. I saw big, dark spots under my eyes. I saw my clothes just didn't look right. All the colors were miss-matched and it wasn't...Austin-like.

Who the hell am I kidding? I NEED Ally! She is the love of my life, not Brooke! I banged my head against the wall. Ugh! Why did I EVER go out with that slut! I laid face down on my bed.

Brooke...I remembered how I admired her beautiful, perfect brown with gorgeous curls. Her blue eyes looked so pretty as they shone in the light. I actually did like Brooke a lot at one point. But that was a long time ago. I always loved Ally...since the first day I met her.

I sighed as I looked back to today's events. I remembered watching Ally with that guy (Michael or whatever his name was), that wounded me. That hurt. Then later, after my dinner with Brooke, I didn't see Ally come by Sonic Boom. Was she still at the beach, I thought to myself. Brooke had some party to go to, so I was able double back to the beach without her questioning me & clinging to my arm. When I when to the beach, it was deserted. I felt relieved inside. Ally probably called it a day, and she and that guy parted ways. I was dead wrong. I turned around, and at that fancy outdoor restaurant next to the boardwalk, I saw...them...kissing...HIM and MY ALLY. That killed me. Next thing I knew, I ran back to my house, straight into my room. I didn't cry, but instead, I took my guitar and just started strumming it. It made me calm, but it did not help the fact that at that very moment, I realized...

**I'm in love with Ally Dawson.**

At the same time, she did cheat on me though...but she denied it.

I had to call Dez up this very moment. I looked at the time. It was 9:00pm. I think that was Dez's bedtime...(I know, he's weird) Oh well, he was my best friend and he would understand.

I picked up my phone and called Dez:

_Austin: Hey Dez_

_Dez: Hey bud! Wat up?!_

_Austin: Oh nothing much...just in my room...chilling..._

_Dez: Is something wrong buddy? You don't sound like yourself..._

_Austin: Well...I..._

_Dez: You know what, why don't we talk face to face? _

_Austin: ...but aren't you getting ready for bed?_

_Dez: Check in your closet._

Bewildered and confused, I walked to my closet and opened it. I nearly screamed when I saw Dez sitting in there with...a bunny?

I chuckled, "Hey Dez and bunny. You can get out of there now".

Dez put the bunny down. "Nah, its quite comfy in here. So anyways, whats the sitch?"

I told him everything that had happened to me today. After I was done, Dez hit me in the head.

"Oww! What was that for?!" I asked him clutching my head.

Dez looked at me as if the answer was obvious. "For not believing Ally! I mean, come on, out of Ally and Brooke, who is usually the truthful one? Ally, duh!"

I looked at him in awe. "Ok first of all, can't believe you just said something that made sense...and second of all, the truth was, I knew Ally was telling me the truth and I didn't believe her and that guy is gonna take her away from me!" I slammed my fist at the wall. My hands hurt, but I didn't care at that point.

Dez patted my back. "Look buddy, you and Ally were really meant to be together. Tomorrow, you are going to find a way to sweep her off her feet. Then she'll love you again and everyone will be happy."

He picked up the bunny and climbed out the window. "Now if you will excuse me, I gotta go give a bath". And with that, he was gone.

Dez can be VERY weird sometimes, but he does have his wise moments...sweep her off her feet...I KNOW! I had the perfect idea...by tomorrow, Ally will be mine again. Oh, just remembered something!

I took my phone out and texted Brooke one sentence:

_We are over._

Man thats insulting! To be broken up with over text! It felt good to do that. I smiled a real smile for the first time that day and went to work on my plan to get Ally back.

* * *

Ooooh, what do u think his plan is? & isn't Dez weird? Lol, gotta love him for that! :) I srry this story may seem a little rushed, but this is my first fanfiction, so its just like an experiment. Feedbacks & reviews please! Xoxox


	9. Chapter 7

I don't own "As Long As You Love Me" by Justin Beiber.

* * *

Ally's POV

WHAT THE HELL AUSTIN MOON! HOW CAN HE DO THIS TO ME! Trish and Mitchel came over to try to calm me, but I pushed them out of the way and ran into Sonic Boom, into my practice room.

I know I seem a little upset right now, but in my defense, this isn't the way the day started. Here's what happened:

FLASHBACK:

Yeah yeah, I woke up, brushed my teeth...we really don't need to go through that part. Lets skip to the part when I met Trish at Sonic Boom. I called Mitchel earlier to come to Sonic Boom. Turns out, he loved writing songs, just like me! He showed me some of his works. They were a variety of different moods. Some songs were depressing and dark. Some were cheery and upbeat. Some had hilarious lyrics I couldn't help but laugh! He laughed to and held me tight. We started making out when Trish came in and yelled "HEY ALLY! IS THAT YOUR NEW_ BOYFRIEND?_!"

Jeez that girl annoys me sometimes. Mitchel looked down at his feet and we both stepped away from each other. Everyone on the store looked at us.

I pulled Trish behind the counter. "Really?"

"Come on, you know I'll do something like that!" she said defensively. She turned and took a look at Mitchel. "Omg Als! He is so hot!"

I slapped my face in embarrassment. I was about to bit my hair, then I remembered, I wasn't the goody-goody two shoe nervous Ally who bites her hair. Actually, I'm not wearing all black clothes like a goth anymore. I kept my hair dyed, but I got rid of all the "bad girl" clothes and instead am wearing some hot clothes (not the ones that make you look like a slut). I was now "cool" Ally.

Mitchel chuckled at Trish's comment. "Haha, don't worry Ally. I don't mind people telling me I'm hot". He winked at me. The three of us chatted and I was happy to see Mitchel & Trish getting along pretty well. I think Mitchel was a bit weirded out when Trish told him about the number of jobs she has had in one week. We decided to go to the food court to grab something to eat for lunch. But when we got there, Mitchel had another plan in mind. He took my hand and dragged me up the stage. He told me to stand on the side, he had a song for me.

He went up to the mic and said, "Hey guys, I wanna sing a song I wrote for my girlfriend Ally."

_As long as you love me [x3]_

_We're under pressure,_

_Seven billion people in the world trying to fit in_  
_Keep it together,_  
_Smile on your face even though your heart is frowning_  
_But hey now, you know, girl,_  
_We both know it's a cruel world_  
_But I will take my chances_

He took my hand and looked right into my eyes.

_As long as you love me_  
_We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke_  
_As long as you love me_  
_I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold_  
_As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me)_  
_As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me)_

Everyone was cheering. I looked around, it was like a real concert! So many people were watching him. I saw a bunch of girls waving at him, trying to get his attention, but his eyes were on me the whole time.

_I'll be your soldier,_  
_Fighting every second of the day for your dreams, girl_  
_I'll be your Hova_  
_You can be my Destiny's Child on the scene girl_  
_So don't stress, don't cry, we don't need no wings to fly_  
_Just take my hand_

_As long as you love me_  
_We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke_  
_As long as you love me_  
_I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold_  
_As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me)_  
_As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me)_

_As long as you love me (love me yeah yeah yeah)_  
_We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke_  
_As long as you love me_  
_I'll be your platinum (platinum), I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold_  
_As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me_  
_As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me_  
_As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold)_  
_As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love_  
_As long as you love, love, love, love me_  
_As long as you love me (that's all I want baby)_  
_As long as you love, love, love, love me_  
_As long as you love, love, love, love me_  
_As long as you love me_  
_As long as you love me_

We both leaned in and kissed when the song was over. Everyone on the crowd was screaming. When we pulled out of our kiss, I felt confused. Whenever me and Mitchel kissed, I didn't feel the same way as I did when I kissed Austin. With Austin, I felt fireworks, but with Mitchel...I felt only a little spark. I, however, hugged that guy and kissed his cheek. I couldn't believe he did that for me! Austin never did anything like that for me! Speaking of the devil, here comes Austin...looking furious.

Mitchel saw him coming and I saw anger in his eyes. He could have killed Austin there on the spot, but I held him back. This was MY fight. He was my dilemma.

I watched Austin walk on the stage on the other side of where we were. I calmly walked across the stage to him. I folded my arms and looked at him with pure hatred. The whole crowd was quiet now.

Me and Austin stared at each other. No one blinked. I tried showing as much hatred as I possibly could toward him. I saw the anger from him fade a away into a look of sadness. He took a step closer to me.

"Ally..." he whispered. He held my hand.

I pulled my hand away from him and spat out, "What!"

There was a pause.

Then all of a sudden, Austin grabs my waist and pulls me to him. At the same time, he pulls our heads closer until our lips meet. I immediately pull away from him. I heard everyone gasp. I yelled, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU AUSTIN?!"

I saw at the corner of my eyes, Mitchel walking towards us, glaring at Austin with much hatred. He pulls me behind him and grabs Austin's shirt and almost lifts him up in the air. "STAY. AWAY. FROM HER!" he yells at the frightened blonde. I could have laughed, and I saw Trish having a giggling fit. I pull Mitchel away from Austin, I think the kid has suffered enough. Me and Mitchel walk off the stage, hand in hand. We push through the crowd, but Austin, apparently got up and took the mic.

My heart literally stopped as I heard what he was saying to crowd. "Hey everyone! Wanna hear Ally's secret? She has dyslexia! That's why she can't dance right! Technically, she's pretty retarded!" He and other heartless members of the crowd laugh cruelly.

I looked at him in horror and with with pure hatred. Before I know it, I ran up to the stage and lunged at him, punching him everywhere.

He exposed my secret...only he knew this. Not even Trish, Dez, or even Mitchel knew this. He exposed my most humiliating secret...I'm going to beat the crap out of this boy now! I feel many arms trying to pry me off of Austin, but all the anger I felt on this boy increased my strength. I hear whistles from the cops, but I don't care. I hear Trish and Mitchel telling me to calm down, I hear Austin's fans telling me to stop hurting him, I hear cops telling me to step away from the boy, but I ain't backing down...Austin Moon was gonna pay.

I felt a strong pair of arms grab me and pull me away from the beaten kid. Mitchel carried me away from the crowd with Trish following him. I see people from all over pushing each other to see what was going on. I hear gasps and whispers. I didn't care anymore. I hate my life because of Austin Moon!

Mitchel carried me into Sonic Boom and puts me down on the counter. I looked at him and Trish, I saw how scared they looked, how sorry they felt. All of a sudden I burst into tears and run up to the practice room.

I took the guitar Austin gave me for my birthday and smashed it against the wall. It broke into a million pieces...just like my world.

* * *

Woah! Violent scene! Nice job Austin...oh and btw, Ally doesn't have dyslexia in real life. I just added that to the story to give it a kick! In the next chapter, you'll see why she freaked out about it so much. As for Austin...not good with sweeping her off her feet! What was his plan? All will be explained in the next chapter! :) Might not be able to update till Friday! Until then, please review! Xoxox


	10. Chapter 8

Yeah, I know I made Austin seem like the bad guy, but that will change...eventually. Thank you for all the reviews so far. It really means so much to me!

* * *

Ally's POV

34 texts, 45 voice mails. I never answered any of them back.

Hell. That's what my life felt like at this very moment. I stayed shut in the practice room for 32 hours, without eating or drinking. I just sat there and stared at the empty wall. My phone rang again. I stared at it for 4 seconds, then without thinking, I threw it at the wall, making a small hole. Whatever.

However, very faintly, I heard the ringing sound again. I walked over to the hole in the wall and slipped my arm inside. I reached for my phone, which had no damage on it what so ever. I quickly glance at the screen.

_From Trish: Hey! WHERE R U! Wat the hell happened at the mall?! Respond ASAP!_

_From Mitchel: Hey Als, r u ok? Please answer back, Im really worried about u :/_

_From Dez: Do you know how to give a monkey a shower?_

There were 31 more messeges left, but I wasn't reading them. I chuckled at Dez's messege though. Thats the first time I had smiled since...that day. I realized right there and then I needed to talk to someone. I texted Trish:

_Ally: Hey, please come over 2 the practice room in 30 mins_

I got a response almost instantly

_Trish: Gotcha_

I went downstairs to the bathroom to get cleaned up. 30 minutes later, I heard Trish walk in.

"ALLY!" she screamed when she saw me. She ran to me and hugged me like the way a little girl hugged her mom.

"I missed you" she said. I hugged her back tighter. I felt tears escaping from my eyes.

We were hugging for like 10 minutes now. Finally, when we pulled apart from the hug, there was an awkward silence. It was weird, I mean, she was my best friend, and we almost never had these moments.

Finally, she spoke up,"Ally..." she looked me straight in the eye. "Why didn't you ever tell me you had dyslexia?" she said in almost a whisper voice. I sighed. I couldn't hold it in much longer.

"I...was embarrassed..." I managed to stutter without tearing up again.

Trish looked at me firmly. "Why did you tell Austin, and not me?" I sensed a little hurt in her voice. I felt so bad right now!

"Trish, its really not what you think. I never really told TOLD Austin...he kinda read it in my book", I said ashamed. "I never wanted him to know, but when he read it in my journal, he started badgering me with questions, so I told him all about it."

Trish looked at her feet. "Oh, I see...well why couldn't you have told ME? I'm your bestest friend in the whole wide world. I know everything about you, and you know everything about me!"she said, not looking at me anymore.

I cringed a little. It WAS true. We did know everything about each other...

"Besides",she continued now facing me,"what's the big deal about having dyslexia? Millions of people all over the world have it." I fumed at that statement. I noticed Trish backed up a little, seeing me getting angry. I counted to ten and took a deep breath.

It took so much for me to say something to her. "big deal? BIG DEAL?" I raised my voice a little higher. I noticed I was shaking, but I didn't care. "Look, do YOU know what it is like to have Dyslexia?! Austin was right. That is the reason I can't dance. That's the reason I can't read in public. I can get words mixed up easily! That's why I'm a songwriter Trish! Don't you get it?" I faced her."If I'm a songwriter, NO one would ever think I had dyslexia. I never performed on stage before, not only because of my stage fright back then, but because of my freakin' dyslexia!" I kicked a drum.

Trish whispered softly,"What about your performance at Austin the other day? You sang every note word for word."

I sighed again. "That was only out of anger. It took so much to get up there and sing EVERY verse right, but I don't think I could ever do that again..." I started crying again. "Trish, you don't know what it is like...now, I'm gonna be made fun of, and my life is ruined! FOR 15 years of MY LIFE, I HAD BEEN ABLE TO KEEP MY SECRET, UNTIL HE CAME...I F***ING HATE AUSTIN MOON!" I screamed.

Trish hugged me and patted my back. "I'm so sorry Ally...I never realized..."

I sniffled, "Its all good." I managed to get a small smile on my face. "Wanna go grab a shake?" I asked.

Trish's face lite up like a light bulb. "Hell yeah! Oh, and I have to tell you about the 4 jobs I JUST got fired at..." I laughed as she dragged me out the door and told me about her jobs.

I don't know what I would do without you Trish...

Austin's POV

Damn it! Any feelings she had for me went right out the door!

I swear, I never meant to spill her secret. I REALLY didn't. I just got so mad when I watched that guy Marshall or whatever his name was singing MY Ally a song! Well guess what. I, Austin Monica Moon, HAD written a song for Ally, ALL BY MYSELF. I was gonna performed this song to Ally, but I lost all hope as I watched the guy singing a song he had written HIMSELF to Ally. I swear I never meant to lose my temper, but this girl...I am MADLY in love with her. Before I realized what I was doing, I pulled her in for a kiss. I thought it would be like one of those romantic fairy tale stories. I would kiss Ally, and she would fall in love with me and we would live happily ever after together. Haha, well, instead, she pulled away instantly, our lips barely touched. Then her boyfriend walks over to us and tells me to back off. I'll admit, I was kind of scared of him. He was taller and seemed more fit than me.

At first, my first instinct was to run out of there as fast as I could. Instead, I do the stupidest thing...something that would make me lose her for good. I told her secret in front of the WHOLE mall. I don't think she would have mind as much if this was at a small beach concert or something, however, this was like a big concert crowd, and the worst part was, almost everyone there knew Ally. It would been okay if they were a bunch of strangers who wouldn't care about a random girl having dyslexia, but nooooo. I had to tell this to almost EVERYONE Ally knew.

Before I knew, she was on top of me. I saw people trying to pull her off of me, but she was stronger then she looked. I didn't fight back, I deserved it.

Now, I had many bruises all over my body, but I barely felt the pain. All the pain I was feeling was in my heart. I literally felt my heart about to break, knowing that I screwed my chances of being with her. She would never forgive me. I saw how much hatred she had in her eyes as she looked at me in shock.

I laid there in bed, like a zombie. In my head, I kept thinking about Ally. This girl has got me obsessed!

Just give me a chance Ally. I love you more than anything. If I can't have you, what's the point of living?

* * *

Yeah, a bit boring...but towards the end...sounds like Austin might be planning suicide O.O Will post up next chapter, hopefully by Friday! xD


	11. Chapter 9

Ally's POV

I was laughing and enjoying myself with Trish. She, of course, had long stories about how she got fired from her jobs, and they were hilarious! I can't believe at her job at the deli, she took a sausage and started beating the customer up with it. Then she shoved a chilly dog down a guy named Josh Nicholas' pants. She was forced to apologize of course, then guess what? She got fired. Typical Trish...

I called Mitchel, to tell him that I was alright. I was actually really happy to hear his voice again. I even called up some school friends, whose phone calls and text messeges I missed. They all saw what had happened, and instead of making fun of me, they actually supported me! I looked through all my texts, and my heart lightened as I saw what people texted me:

_From Dallas: Yo Als, that Austin was a jerk! Dont freak about it having Dyslexia, everyone that I know who has it is super smart and talented, just like you! xD_

_From Cassidy: Allyyy! Heyy girly! Dont cry cuz of wat Blondie said! U r the best songwriter ik! He is just a jealous b****! Lets hang sometimes :)_

_From Dez: U ROCK! ...wait, why am i saying this? Hold on...oh yeah, saw wat hapened yesterday with u & Austin. Me and bunny couldnt believe that our best friend would do something like that! Now i know 4 sure Austin is truely a jerk face! We r on ur side! (attached was a picture of Dez & his bunny)_

I looked some more:

_From Mitchel: Hey Ally, ik ur probably still upset cuz of that Austin kid (ik i am angry at him!), but u dont have 2 wrry too much! Every1 at the mall supports u! I swear, not joking. Miss u btw, & love u_

Awww, thanks Mitchel, I thought in my head.

My world was coming back together, piece by piece. I had the hottest boyfriend in the world, I had the bestest friends I could ever ask for, I mean seriously! What could make me frown at this moment?!

I heard a beep from my cell at that moment. It read: Text from Austin Moon

Of course. Dear god...why do you put me in such hell? I opened up his text, which turned out to be pretty long:

_From Austin: Ally...man, u dont know how srry i am, for all of it! Im a total ass, and ik ur probably thinking that. Im even lower than that. Look Als, i truly never meant to spill ur secret. I guess it was out of jealously when i saw u with that guy. I truly never meant it. Look, u r the love of my life, and i know that, cuz ur the real reason why i wake up every morning...ur the reason why i breathe. Ur the reason why i exist at all! Just please...u dont know how broken i am without u. Being without u has driven me insane...cheating on u was the worst thing i have EVER done. No, wait, there is more. Calling u a bitch, not believing u...shit, i screwed up too much and i know it. Please Als, ur my whole world, universe actually. _

I was crying and shaking as I read this... I can't be falling for Austin, I JUST CAN'T! The texts continued on...

_Please meet me at the mall pond in 1 hr. If u come, ik u have forgiven me, even just a little. If u dont, ik i have lost u forever as a my girlfriend, partner, and best friend...cuz without u, wats my point here on earth? Pleaseeee Als...i love u more than anything..._

It ended there. I was shaking, but was it out of anger, fear, or joy that Austin felt that way about me?

Tears spilled out of me once more. I couldn't stop. I cried in my bed for 30 mins...

**Should I meet him? Or should I just move on and pretend he never existed? **

If only he could disappear from my life, I wouldn't be like this. Its the least he could do. I closed my eyes and thought about his messy, dirty blonde hair, his smile that could make ANYONE else smile, his fun & goofy ways...WAIT ALLY! What the hell am I thinking? I'm with Mitchel now...at least Mitchel actually cares about me and he actually knows how I feel.

Time was ticking...should I go, or should I stay?

* * *

Lol, yeah I added Dallas & Cassidy to the story! In my story, they are good friends of Ally, nothing romantic between her & Dallas xD

Suspense! Dun dun dun!


	12. Chapter 10

Austin's POV

I sat here, with my guitar at the mall pond. I kept thinking to myself...she is coming, she is coming. All hope left as I wait...

10 mins...

15 mins...

25 mins...

40 mins...

55 mins...

At that point, I was ready to give up...she had moved on and would never love me again...

But then, I see a beautiful figure, a not too short, but not too tall, brunette walking towards me. I already smelled her scent of strawberries from 10 feet away. My eyes lit up when I saw her. Her eyes looked a little puffy and red, from crying...

Finally, we are only a few feet away from each other. I'm tempted to reach out and grab her hand, then pull her closer for a kiss, but I resisted, thinking of the consequences. I couldn't tell by her expression whether she was angry or not...she had such a blank, emotionless face.

Neither of us spoke for a couple of minutes...I couldn't say anything. We just stared at each other. Then, Ally suddenly says, "Well? What do you want? Am I wasting my time here? If so, please tell me so I could leave". She just broke my heart, she said this with no passion, no feelings what so ever. It was like she wanted to leave.

I looked down at the ground...her glare was killing me. I f***ed it up...she wasn't going to forgive me...

"Ally, look...I know in those texts were just word to you. You pr-pr-probably d-don't f-f-feel that way t-towards me anymore..." I couldn't go on. My knees buckled and I fell to the ground, crying my head off. I just can't take it. A world without her is like living in hell.

I looked up, my eyes full of tears. She looked surprised...she closer...and hugged me. She rubbed my head like she used to do whenever I was sad. She wrapped her delicate, soft arms around me while I was bawling like a kid. I savored this moment in her arms...before I knew it, a wrapped my arms around her too. I saw her blush a little at this, which I found so cute. She didn't pull away, which was a good sign.

We are now both on the ground, facing each other, eye to eye. We slowly start to lean in...and our lips connected. It lasted for 10 whole seconds, but she pulled away quickly, realizing what she was doing. I felt so hurt inside...but I look away, trying to avoid eye contact.

"A-a-austin..." she stutters out. "I'm so sorry...but I'm still with Mitchel...and I think I might love him actually". That did it, my world shattered. I'm done for it. I'm insane. My world goes off like a candle.

It takes forever for me to answer. "That's good...great...awesome in fact. Yeah, I got a little caught up in the moment...I didn't mean any of that stuff, or the kiss". I tried to smile, but when I looked at her face, she looked so hurt. I couldn't stand being there anymore. I run away from her, the pond, the mall, I ran away from everything...

Ally's POV

Shit shit shit shit! I hurt him bad, I know...but honestly, a part of me wasn't ready to forgive him. And actually, I really have been falling for Mitchel...I truly have been. But looking at that blonde boy's face made me want to hug him, and kiss him over and over again. A part of me wanted to hold the boy's hands, tell him to forget the past, and cuddle with him. I couldn't. It was wrong.

I ran to Sonic Boom, up to the practice room, and sat at my piano. Without even writing down any lyrics, or checking some notes, I instantly sing what comes to my mind:

_You make me so upset sometimes_  
_I feel like I could lose my mind..._

I think about all that Austin had put me through...

_The conversation goes nowhere_  
_Because you're never gonna take me there..._

_And I know, what I know_  
_And I know you're no good for m__e_  
_Yeah I know, what I know_  
_And I know it's not meant to be_

I sadly think about our fate...it was probably never meant to be

_Here's my dilemma_  
_One half of me wants ya_  
_And the other half wants to forget_  
_My-my-my dilemma_  
_From the moment I met ya_  
_I just can't get you out of my head_

All I could think of was the blonde boy...

_And I tell myself to run from you_  
_But I find myself attracted to my dilemma,_  
_My dilemma, it's you, it's you_  
_Your eyes have told a thousand lies_  
_But I believe them when they look in mine..._  
_I heard the rumors but you won't come clean_  
_I guess I'm hoping it's because of me..._

_And I know, what I know_  
_And I know you're no good for me_  
_Yeah I know, what I know_  
_And I know it's not meant to be_

_Here's my dilemma_  
_One half of me wants ya_  
_And the other half wants to forget_  
_My-my-my dilemma_  
_From the moment I met ya_  
_I just can't get you out of my head_

_And I tell myself to run from you_  
_But I find myself attracted to my dilemma,_  
_My dilemma, it's you, it's you_

I pause for a moment...than I smile.

**_Woah, I could live without you_**  
**_Your smile, your eyes_**  
**_The way you make me feel inside_**  
**_I could live without you_**  
**_But I don't wanna_**  
**_I don't wanna_**  
**_Oh_**

This could not be any truer...

_Oh, you make me so upset sometimes_

_Here's my dilemma_  
_One half of me wants ya_  
_And the other half wants to forget_  
_My-my-my dilemma_  
_From the moment I met ya_  
_I just can't get you out of my head_  
_(Can't get you out of my)_  
_And I tell myself to run from you_  
_But I find myself attracted to my dilemma,_  
_My dilemma, it's you, it's you_

_(It's you, it's you)_  
_It's you, it's you, it's you, it's you (it's you...)_  
_It's you, it's you, it's you_

_My-My-My Dilemma_

I finish the song, very satisfied. I heard clapping.

"That was amazing Als", said a hot, raven haired hot. He winked at me, "Miss you girl".

I ran over to him and hugged him, almost knocking him over. "Mitch! I missed you so much!" I truly did.

We pull out of our hug after about 5 minutes. He strokes my hair and kisses my head. We sat down on the sofa together, and he wrapped his arms around me. I felt so safe in his arms right now...

"So", he said, "who was the song for?" he looked at me. I stared back, how did he know...

He laughed, "Its alright, I won't be mad".

I felt a little guilty as I said, "That song was for..." I couldn't go on.

"Austin?" he finished for me. I looked at him in shock.

"How did you know?" I asked him in awe.

Instead of answering my question, he looked away. I sensed a little jealously in his voice, "Do you still have...you know...feelings for him?"

I sighed. I had to becareful with how I answered this. Choosing my works carefully, I said said in a firm voice, "No Mitchel, it's not romantic feelings I have for him...I just miss having him as my friend...my best friend...my partner for life". I looked down, "Dating him was the worst mistake. It ruined our friendship...now things will never be the same between us."

I realized that what I had just said was true. Things will never be the same with us anymore. I wanted at this very moment...to have my best friend back. I wanted to shove all the feelings I had for him out of my system. Dating was a mistake...was it not?

Mitchel looked at me, "Maybe it was not a mistake...maybe you guys were meant to be together that way..." his voice trailed off.

I shook my head. "No, it really wasn't. I mean...two hours ago, I thought that...but the truth is, Austin texted me, saying how sorry he was and how he loved me. He told me to go meet him at the mall pond, so I did." I looked at Mitchel to see if he was angry, but he seemed to be staring off into a distance. "So when I got there, he tried telling me how he felt, but he broke up crying. I never saw him like that. So I hugged him, and when we pulled away from the hug...we both kinda leaned in and kissed..." I felt Mitchel's arms stiffen when I said this. I continued my story as if I hadn't noticed this. "But...I pulled away...cause...I didn't feel anything from it. No sparks, no nothing..."

I bit my lips, thinking about Austin...I'm sure he is heartbroken now, all because of me.

Without even thinking, I said,"I...think the reason I felt no sparks...was because...I'm really in love with you..."

He looked at me. We both smiled and leaned in.

* * *

Not over people! Not even CLOSE to finishing! Two updates in ONE day! I'm on a roll xD

Don't worry guys, there will be Auslly eventually! I pinky swear!


	13. Chapter 11

Ally's POV

I woke up the next day in the practice room. I would have fallen out of the sofa if it wasn't for the strong arms that was wrapped around me. I smiled when I remembered our kiss from last night. It was a kiss unlike any other. I felt fireworks, for real this time, and I could tell Mitchel felt them too. His beautiful raven hair was messed up, but it was cute to me. Boys are cute when they are sleeping. Suddenly I felt a twinge of guilt. I also remembered what had happened with Austin. He said he loved me...but I think my feelings for him went away finally. I would always love him as a friend, but as a boyfriend...I don't want to be hurt anymore. I knew Mitchel would always be there for me, I could see it in his eyes.

I looked at the clock. 11:00am already! I better open up the shop, it's been closed for a few days now. I'll opened up around 1:00 so that I could at least do the afternoon shift, I thought to myself.

Suddenly, Mitchel wakes up and sees me. "Hey Als", he kisses me.

"Morning", I say still leaning against him. "I'm gonna open up the shop at 1:00 today, so I better get ready".

He sits up. "What time is it?"

"Eleven", I said.

He grins, "Well then, you've still got time." He moves closer towards me and we start making out. I felt fireworks again, and so I pulled him closer. By now, it probably looked like we were eating each other's faces, but I didn't care. We did this for 45 minutes but was stopped when...

HE walked in on us...

out of ALL the people in the world...

Austin Moon

Austin's POV

My life is hell without her. I needed to see her. I don't care if she is still with him...I f***ing need her NOW! Images of Ally kept coming into my mind as I ran to Sonic Boom.

The doors were closed, but not locked. She must be in the practice room. I ran up the steps, 4 at a time and without knocking, I burst through the door. I saw something that made my heart break, something that made me insane, something that killed me on the inside...Ally and that guy...they were sucking each other's faces off. They instantly pulled away when they saw me. I felt tears running down my face, my life is over.

They faces were filled with shock and horror. I just stood there, wondering when all this pain would go away.

Ally stood up, with fire in her eyes. "A-A-Austin...why did you just run in here without knocking? There is a sign that clearly says to stay ou-"

I couldn't take it anymore. "YOU KNOW WHAT ALLY? ITS BAD ENOUGH THAT YOU DON'T LOVE ME ANYMORE, BUT TO BE SUCKING YOUR BOYFRIEND'S FACE IN FRONT OF ME! I CAN'T-"

"WHAT AUSTIN?! WHAT AUSTIN?! YOUR THE ONE THAT RAN IN WITHOUT PERMISSION! YOUR THE ONE THAT CHEATED ON ME WITH THAT SLUT! DON'T EVEN TALK TO ME ABOUT KISSING MY OWN BOYFRIEND! I LOVE HIM AND NOT YOU!"

That did it. That drove me insane. That shut me down.

"Fine Ally...if that's how you feel.." I said in a whisper. "I'll get out of your life now.."

I ran out of the practice room, away from her, away from him, away from Sonic Boom, away from the mall. It was green light, but I ran across the street anyways. I hear sneakers chasing after me...then all of a sudden I hear the dreadful noise of tires screeching, and a thud.

"NOOOOO!" I hear the guy scream. I turn around. It was the worst sight I have ever laid my eyes ons...

Car. Ally. Blood.

I watched her boyfriend try to wake her up, then hugged her and teared up. I watched the driver of the car frantically calling for help. I watched as a crowd gathered around to see what had happened.

The world around me was spinning...everything was fading...before I knew it, everything had turned black, as if someone had shut off all the lights.

* * *

Wasn't expecting ALLY to be the one to get hurt? Apparently Austin had fainted at the sight of that, so I guess that kinda counts. xD Will post a new chapter as soon as possible. Xoxox


	14. Chapter 12

Austin's POV

I opened my eyes and everything was white. ...what the, am I dead?

Then I heard a steady beeping sound.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Shit...I was in a hospital. My eyes widen in realization and I quickly sat up straight as I recalled what had happened before I blacked out.

_Ally could be dead now for all I know, and its my fault! I should never had crossed that street when the light was green, I shouldn't have burst in on Ally, I shouldn't have not believed Ally, I shouldn't have cheated on Ally, I shouldn't exist without Ally._

I leaned down slowly onto the bed since my head started to hurt again.

Man, how long was I asleep?

Then, as if to answer my question, a doctor came in. "Ah, Mr. Moon. Good to see that your finally awake. You have been unconscious for 11 hours straight". Eleven hours! Wait, is Ally okay?

I was about to ask him, but he said "You have a visitor by the way". A visitor? Oh god, I hope it wasn't Satan.

I heard a pair of sneakers walk into the room. I was surprised at who my visitor was.

It was Ally's boyfriend. Shouldn't he be at Ally's bedside now?

"Hey", he said simply. I couldn't tell if he angry at me for what had happened, or sad because his girlfriend got hit by a car.

"Hey", I said back. There was an awkward silence between us. Suddenly I blurted out, "How is Ally?"

He shut his eyes and looked down. Holy shit...she's not dead...is she?

He finally spoke. "She is in a coma. The doctors said they don't know how long it will be till she wakes up." He gulped. "The hit by the car caused her to hit her head pretty hard...so hard in fact that...she may not wake up..." I saw tears fall out of his eyes. My heart stopped at this.

She may not wake up...no! She was the love of my life! Without her, I'm nothing. I can't speak. I just sat there in shock.

He turned to me. "Why?" he said in almost a whisper voice. "Why would you do all this to her? First you cheat on her, then you embarrassed her at the mall, and now, she is in a coma, and possibly won't wake up from it!" His voice raises at the end.

I can't answer. Its all true. This is my fault. Everything is my fault.

The awkward silence continues...for about 4 minutes, though it feels like a million years. I can't answer, fearing tears would come out and I wouldn't be able to stop them.

He turns his back to me. "Forget it. I don't see whats the point of talking to you about this. It clear that you don't care about Ally's feelings". He is about to walk out of the room when I finally spoke. "Hey!"

I felt a little anger building up. "Don't care? Don't care? I f***ing care about Ally's feelings! In fact, I care a lot about her! In fact I love her! But she won't return the feelings because she has YOU! Mr. Perfect!" I yelled.

He looks at the floor and mutters, "but she does have feelings for you..."

I looked at him is shock. "What?" I said in almost a whisper.

He takes his time to breathe in and out slowly. "Before she became unconscious, I was the only one that heard her whisper, 'I love you Austin'...". He looked out the window, avoiding my eyes. I could not believe my ears.

Ally Dawson loves me!

I began to feel all my anger fade away from this guy. "I-I'm s-s-sorry" I stammered out. I didn't know what to say to this.

He turned around and looked at me, and surprisingly smiled. "Hey man, its all cool. I really do love Ally, but I just want her to be happy, and you guys make a really cute couple". I smiled back too. This guy wasn't so bad.

"Thanks. That really means a lot", I smiled sincerely. He nodded.

There was still something that lingered in the back of my mind. "I just wanted to ask, how come your so cool with this? I mean, honestly, I would have lost my temper, considering she loves a guy as jerky as me".

He chuckled lightly."You know, I'm asking myself that same question. I guess cause I knew it was never meant to be, and also your in bed at a hospital, so I feel a little bad for you".

I laughed. "Seriously, thanks. I owe you big time".

"No prob", he responded. His smiled faltered. "All though, I really scared about Ally still. What if she never wakes up?"

My smile completely shuts off. Great. Once Ally finally says she loves me, she may never be able to say that ever again to me.

My life is hell.

* * *

Oooh! Ally DOES still love Austin! Surprisingly for Austin, Mitchel is an Auslly shipper! Might update again tonight! Review! xD


	15. Chapter 13

Warning: Lots of blood in this chapter!

* * *

Mitchel's POV

I can't help but think about Ally...she could be dead for all I know, but truth is, I don't want to be there when she wakes up. It would hurt me too much when I see her with Austin. But I guess somethings were really not meant to be.

She and Austin really make a cute pair, and you could see it in their eyes that they both still love each other. That hurt me, but not as much as it would if she didn't wake up. Even though we only dated for about a week, me and Ally became really close, and I hope that when she wakes up, we can be friends, or even best friends.

At least me and Austin are cool, in fact we are friends now. I'll see how he is. The doctor told me about an three hours ago that Austin needed his rest. Me and Austin were just...talking. I felt bad for him. He kept mumbling to himself that his life is over with her...and by "her", I'm sure he means Ally. He had dark shadows under his eyes, he looked like he had had seen a ghost. I guess its not everyday that the love of your life gets hit by a car.

I'm hungry, but I can't leave the hospital, knowing that two of my friends were hurt, both physically and mentally. I get up out of my chair and walk the stairs to the third floor. But when I got there...

Doctors were all over the place. Nurses were all on the phone. Things seemed frantic...

I walked up to a doctor, who had a somber look on his face. "Uh, what is going on here?" I asked him.

He looked at me. "Its fine kid...actually a patient kinda escaped from his room. He's gone, and no one has seen him". He ran after another doctor to check something. Hmm, a patient escaped? Some security this hospital has.

I walked to the room Austin is in, but instead I see police tape. What the...

I went up to the doctor, "Um, what the hell is going on here? Where's Austin Moon?"

He looked perplexed. He seemed kind of confused. "Where is the kid with the blonde hair? Isn't this his room?" I asked again.

His eyes widen,"He's missing".

"WHAT..." I ran down to the third floor, I didn't care if I disturbed the patients. For all I know, Austin could be committing suicide right now! All he said that his life was over...he must have actually meant it!

Wait, I ran back up to the second floor, where Ally's room was. I ran to a nurse outside her room. "Excuse me, but I was wondering how Ally Dawson is", I said this all very fast and out of breathe. I dreaded the answer...

To my surprise, the nurse smiled and said, "She is doing just fine. In fact, she just woke up".

I must have looked so surprised that the nurse told me I could see her if I wanted now. I thanked her and ran into Ally's room.

"Mitchel!" she exclaimed. I hugged her so hard. I never been so happy before. I quickly pull out of the hug when I just remembered what was going on.

"Ally", I said seriously, "Austin is missing". Her eyes widen.

"WHAT?!" she said. She got out of her bed. I struggled to push her back into it.

"Ally! Get back into your bed!", I yelled at her. Her bandages were coming off, and I saw some of her blood drip to the floor and the covers. "Ally please!"

She calmed down for a minute. "Mitchel...please tell me what the hell is going on".

I explained to her about how she was chasing Austin and got hit by a car. I told her about what she said before she blacked out. I told her about Austin blacking out and how he ended up in the hospital room. I told her how I just found out that he is missing".

Her eyes widen in horror and shock. "No! I need to find him!" she yelled trying to get out of bed. I struggled to keep her down, but I didn't want to hurt her at the same time. I gasped when I saw how much blood was running down her from her head.

"Please Ally! Stay here! The police are looking for him! Everyone is!" I cried to her. She was losing a lot of blood now. She looked unfocused. Right in a nick of time, a nurse came in to see what the commotion was all about. She saw Ally getting out of bed and came over to help keep her in bed. But Ally was a lot stronger than she looked. She pushed the nurse off and ran out of the room. I chase after her, catching my breathe by the time I ran to the entrance of the hospital.

"Holy shit..." I whispered to myself. There was a trail of Ally's blood, heading towards the mall. I had to follow her.

She won't make it if she is losing blood like this. I had to find Austin.

Ally's POV

I don't care anymore! I needed Austin! If he killed himself...hell I don't know what I would do! I ran to the mall, feeling very lightheaded. I felt liquid drip on me...was my hair wet? Oh well, it didn't matter. If Austin had killed himself, I'm going to drown myself in the ocean. This is all my fault! Why couldn't I tell him that I loved him? Why did I yell at him back? Why did I reject him?

I ran into the mall plaza, everyone is staring at me in horror. I turned around and look at the trail of blood I made. Whatever, I didn't care, as long as I find Austin...

I ran to mall pond. He was not there. I ran to every store at the mall. Where was he? It never occurred to me that he might be at Sonic Boom. I slapped my forehead in realization and ran there. I started slowing down, probably from lost of blood. Everything around me seemed to be fading. I somehow was able to keep moving on.

I ran into Sonic Boom and up to the practice room. Shit, he's not here. I ran outside and collapsed. He could be dead for all I know. I might as well end it all. I see a knife at a table. It was a kitchen knife, but it was enough to do the job.

I thought to myself, I'm half dying anyways, just do it quick and get it over with.

Luckily no one is around now...I raise the knife and cut my arm. I watch how much blood flows and drips out of my arm. Despite it was a deep cut, I felt nothing. This one was for all the hell I've been through. I cut my leg. This one is for everything that has kept me from my one true love. I raise this knife to my heart. And this one was for you...Austin Moon.

Suddenly, I hear a scream. "NOOOO ALLY!" I turned to see it was Austin, his eyes were red and puffy from crying, his hair was messed up, his eyes filled with fear.

I begin to fill with regret, but I look at the knife. No, it must done anyways. Austin doesn't deserve me.

I watched Austin, standing about 5 feet from me...his eyes darted from me to the knife, then to the blood on the floor. My whole body is covered in blood, as if I had took a bath in it, but I didn't care about anything anymore.

"ALLY!" I heard another cry. It was Mitchel, the raven hair boy who I did love at one point. He saw me with the knife and his eyes widened.

Everything in time seemed frozen. Nobody moved. Nobody talked.

I finally had enough if it. The pain was coming, I could feel it. I raised the knife to my heart. I spoke, "This one is for you Austin. Goodbye."

I'm about to drive it into my chest, when I feel a pair of arms stop me. I struggled to escape, but it was no use. I was getting weaker...weaker...weaker...I dropped the knife and fall to my knees. There was a big puddle of blood now, and its all mine. My head feels very heavy and I lay on the ground. Everything becomes a blur...is this how it feels like to die? I couldn't feel anything. I couldn't see anything. I closed my eyes. I vaguely heard a familiar voice yell, "I love you Ally Dawson!"

The last thing I wanted now were wings...

* * *

Sorry if it was too violent for some readers...should I change the rating? So Ally tries to commit suicide...any thoughts? Please review and tell me what you think.


	16. Chapter 14

Austin's POV

Ok...this is the worst day of my life. Nothing can top this at all. Ally is now in the hospital, with only a 3.5% chance of living, due to so much loss of blood. I don't know if I can live like this...

I'm sitting in the waiting room, with my hands covering my face. Oh man, if Ally doesn't make it...I can't even think about it.

Suddenly, a hand grabs me and pulls me into a supply closet. I'm woke out of my daydream and looked up to see it was Mitchel. He raised both of his arms in frustration.

"What the hell dude! Why did you run away?" he interrogated me. Anger flashed in his eyes. I backed away, kind of scared.

I stuttered out, "I-I-I d-don't know...I guess I was scared that Ally wasn't going to make..."

He turned away. He then said in a harsh voice,"Well, now, because of your little detour, Ally has a bigger chance of not making it!" I cringed when he said this.

Mitchel shook his head. "You know what, I'm done. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe you and Ally WEREN'T meant to be together after all. The more you guys see or think about each other, more hurt you both physically get. I never seen a relationship where BOTH the guy and the girl end up in a hospital. I mean no offense, where is the happy ending in that?!" Without turning back, he walks out of the closet.

I just stand there in shock. What the hell did he mean by when he said me and Ally were not meant to be together?

Then, I thought about the other stuff he said...we both ended up in the hospital because we loved each other, and there was no happy ending with that apparently. Now, Ally's back in the hospital with a BIGGER chance of dying. I collapsed to the floor. Tears come pouring out once again. I have never cried so much in just one day! The cocky and confident Austin Moon was slowly fading away...

That reminds me...I haven't uploaded a music video in ages due to all this relationship problems. Then I remembered the song I made for Ally...

I ran out of the closet and out of the hospital. I ran home and looked for a video camera. I thought about calling Dez to help film me, but I remembered that he was still angry at me. Oh well, I guess I'll work it myself.

I set up the video camera in my living room. Luckily, no one was home to interrupt. This may be the most important video I ever will have to make...

I start recording...

"Hey everyone. How's it going? Sorry I haven't been to active with my music career, but I didn't forget you guys!" I chuckled, trying to not cry at the same time.

"Anyways, this is a really special video. It's all dedicated to my songwriter, Ally Dawson...or at least I hope she is still my songwriter. See, I'm sure you guys knew about us dating. It all ended a little more than a 2 weeks ago...maybe you heard this and thought it was a rumor. Sadly, it's not. But don't get mad at Ally about it, because all the fault is mine. Now, you guys probably just think I'm saying that, but its the complete truth. See...I did the worst thing I could ever do in my whole life...I cheated on her". I'll bet people are probably hating me now, but I continued.

"Yeah, you probably hate me now, and I don't blame you. I hate myself a lot too. And unfortunately, because of all my stupid actions...she's in the hospital..." tears start to come out. I continue on.

"She might...not survive...it's breaking my heart knowing this. The truth is...I love her." I begin to smile as I said this.

"I love her and she is always on my mind. She is my purpose in life. Without her, I'm just a bag in the wind. She is my missing piece. She is what completes me". I picked up my guitar. "For the first time in my life, I have actually written a song...it's not as great as her songs that she has written for me, but then again, she IS the best songwriter I know. The best of the best".

I looked straight into the camera. "I know you can't listen to this Als, but this song is for you".

_"Forever, the love I have for you will last_

_Forever, loving you always_

_Forever, my love for you won't change_

_'Cause loving you is the best thing that I can do_  
_Looking back on the times before you came_

_My life has changed_

_No more sleepless nights or lonely days_

_They're just a part of my yesterday_

_For you I've prayed_  
_Forever, the love I have for you will last_

_Forever, loving you always_

_Forever, my love for you won't change_

_Girl, loving you is the best thing that I can do_  
_You have taught me_

_And you showed me how to love again, yes you do_

_You are my best friend, so now I'm feeling so secure, so secure_

_Gonna make sure that this love lasts forever_

_We will win, we will win, yeah_

_Forever, the love I have for you will last_

_Forever, loving you always_

_Forever, my love for you won't change_

_'Cause loving you is the best thing that I, I can do_  
_Oh, love_

_Oh, love_

_I'm gonna give you everything you need_

_As long as I breathe_

_Forever_  
_Oh, love_

_Oh, love_

_Forever, yeah"_

I looked in the camera. "And I meant every word of it. Thanks for watching guys...and I'll see you guys sometime". I stopped the recording.

I know it was kind of dumb...my last sentence, but I'm not sure if I was ever gonna upload another video again...


	17. Chapter 15

Trish's POV

Oh man, how is it that I only heard FOUR days later that my best friend is in the hospital! I'm so angry right now! I called Ally's dad to make sure that he knew what was going on and if he was alright. ( was at one of his very important business trips with ). Unfortunately, there was no way they could come back to Miami for another TWO MONTHS! Planes were all booked, I don't know why. There is nothing to see here!

Anyways, I'm sitting outside the waiting room, devastated that my very best friend was in the hospital, possibly dying. I'm scared as hell right now. Mitchel was walking around, pacing back and forth. Then, when he was tired of that, he just stood and leaned against the wall, with his head down and eyes closed. He doesn't look like he has slept in a while. I guess he really cares about her a lot. Also, he was one of the people that watched Ally try to kill herself, so I can't blame him...

Why did Ally have to go back to...ugh, I can't even say his name! You know, that stupid blonde/no good/heart breaker/bad friend/jerk! Seriously, she should have stayed with Mitchel to prevent any of this from happening...the more she tries to go back to Austin, the more hurt she gets. This could not happen again!

I sighed and walked over to Mitchel. "Hey, how are you doing?"

He looked at me with a sad look, so unlike him. "Not great. Do you know how it feels like to watch some that you love...try to kill herself because of someone she likes, someone who doesn't care about her feelings and treats her like garbage!" He slammed his fist against the wall, startling many of the people in the room.

I was a bit surprised. "Wait, you...still love her? Then, why did you guys break up?"

He sighed, as if it were painful to him for asking this question. "Well, because...she loves Austin...I heard her say it before she blacked out". He walked away, not wanting to talk about it anymore.

What...oh Ally...if only you can see how many hearts you broke...my heart is also breaking this very moment...please please wake up...

Brooke's POV

I slouched on my armchair and looked at my phone. People have been giving me a very hard time because of what happened between me and Ally.

Ally Dawson...man I hated her! She RUINED MY LIFE! My boyfriend dumped me over text! FOR HER! I mean, what the hell does she have that I don't? I've got the looks, the talent, I mean I'm the whole package! What boy wouldn't want me?!

I went to Austin's website where he download all his videos. Yeah, I'm still in love with him. Out of all the losers I have dated this year, Austin is by far the best guy. He's hot, and he's famous. He's the jackpot.

I saw that Austin had recently uploaded a new video, so I clicked on the link. As I watched it, my blood began to boil when I had saw that he dedicated a song to Ally! But I could see in his eyes when we were dating, he loved me, not her! I'm sure the little bitch threatened him or something.

In the video, I'm sure Austin just pitied her since she was in the hospital. He's a pushover that way. But I know in his heart, even though he wouldn't admit it, he still loved me.

I was gonna get Austin back, no matter what it takes.

Suddenly, I heard the doorbell.

Mitchel's POV

A nurse came up to me. "Excuse me, are you Miss Ally Dawson's girlfriend?"

I mumbled, "No, just a friend".

She nodded. "Well, you can go in and see her now".

I nearly jumped in the air. "Really?! This very minute?"

Before the nurse could nodded her head, I ran past her into Ally's room. I saw Ally, she was sitting up, talking to Trish with that beautiful smile on her face. I have never been so happy to see her. I ran and hugged her so tightly.

"MITCHEL!" she laughed hysterically. "Haha! Mind your strength! I'm still covered in bruises!" Trish was laughing hard herself. It was nice to see everyone smiling again. I let go of her and laughed with them.

"Oh man, I missed you guys! Well, its only been two days, right?" she giggled. The doctor walked in. "Yes Miss Dawson, and it certainly is a miracle. Just two hours ago, you heart rate was dangerously low, but started beating normally within the hour and a half". I'll let you kids talk a little with each other now. He walked out.

Ally's looked around the room as if expecting someone...

"Hey, where's Austin?" she asked. "He didn't run away again, did he?" she joked. Even though she was smiling, I sensed a little hurt in her voice. Hmm, speaking of him, where WAS he? I haven't seen him a for a whole day now. The last time I saw him was when I had that talk with him yesterday...then he ran out of the hospital saying he had to do something important at home with his dad...

"Huh, I haven't seen him in a while..." said Trish.

"I only saw him yesterday, he went home saying he had to do something for his dad..." I replied.

Ally still smiled. "Oh well, I'm just glad to see you TWO". She playfully punched me. Man I missed her.

Trish's phone rang. She opened it and looked at her text. Her eyes widened. "Uh guys...have you been on Austin's website lately?"

Ally looked suspiciously at her friend. "No...we haven't written any songs lately".

"What is it Trish?" I asked. I saw the worried look on the short, Latina's face.

She closed her phone. "Ooooh, its nooothingg!" she said in a high pitched voice.

Ally glared daggers at her. "Trish..."

Trish pointed at the door. "Omg, Ryan Seacrest!" She grabbed arm and pulled me out the room. It hurt!

She pulled me into the same closet I had pulled Austin into yesterday.

"Okay, let me just say one thing...OWWWWWW!" I yelled at her, clutching my arm. I felt like it was gonna fall off.

She glared at me. "Who cares about your arm! We've got bigger problems!"

She took out her iphone and began surfing the web. She opened up a newspaper article.

On top was a picture of Austin with a familiar girl...BROOKE! I looked at the time and date this was published. 1 hour ago. It looked like he hadn't changed out of the clothes he was wearing yesterday...my blood boiled at this. I read:

_AUSTIN MOON AND MYSTERIOUS GIRL DATING CONFIRMED ON AUSTIN'S WEBSITE: For about an year now, we have seen Hollywood's cutest couple, Austin and his songwriter Ally, hit it off together. It was no surprised when the lovers revealed that they were dating! However, very recently, there had been rumors that the two had broken up, reasons unknown. Now, Austin seems to have his eyes on a NEW girl, named Brooke. It has been confirmed that Austin had moved on from Ally already and is dating someone else already! You can watch it on Austin's website..._

I couldn't continue reading. I thought he was alright! I can't believe I actually tried to help him get back together with Ally! I scrolled down, until some very interesting words caught my eye...

_According to some of Austin's fans, Austin apparently had uploaded a video, dedicated to his ex, but deleted it from the site quickly. For the fans that saw the video before it was removed from the web page, they were very touched by the love Austin showed for his ex in the hospital. Many people are trying to guess and figure out why he had removed the video quickly off the site. About 11 hours later, he posts a new video with him and his new girlfriend, both stating that it's official! It's still undetermined about how Ms. Dawson is taking this, but we all hope that she makes a quick recovery..._

I didn't need to know anymore. He gave up on her...and moved on.

* * *

Oooh! Brookes back, & it looks like Austin has given up on Ally! Will try to update by Wednesday! xD


	18. Note

Hey guys! I was just looking over your reviews and I fulfilled one of your requests. Ally is alive and well! xD

However, you also wanted Austin to come in and kiss her and they would live happily ever after? Well your wrong! Haha, sorry about that. I know thats what you wanted, but it seemed too predictable. That was my plan originally, but I realized thats how everyone's stories go. I don't like being predictable, so instead, even MORE drama and suspense! I promised Auslly since the beginning, but I just need to find a better opening...I'm not to into the kissing, then falling in love. It's not a fairytale guys! xD

So anyways, your probably disappointed, but I'm gonna keep updating. & seriously, thank you for the reviews. I would respond to them, but I'm on my ipad and by the time I finish my chapters, I'm near exhaustion. I'll do a shoutout whenever I have the time! Xoxox


	19. Chapter 16

Mitchel's POV

I could not believe it. After all that...after everything, everyone has been through...Austin went back to that slut...I could not believe it. Trish took her phone back and looked at it one more time. She shook her head.

"No, there is NOOO way Austin would do something like this. It's probably one of those stupid gossips...I'm sure its made up!" she tried to laugh, but it came out to be a nervous giggle.

"Trish", I told her,"go on Austin's website...now". I silently prayed that Trish was right about it being a gossip. People tend to spread weird rumors these days...Trish is probably right!

Trish's eyes widened. "Oh...my...god! 12,000,000 viewers on his latest video!" Woah...thats...a lot.

She made the video full screen and played it so we could both see it:

"Hey guys, its me Austin. How is everyone? Anyways, I just wanted to make this video to apologize for not making a music video for like a month now. I haven't forgotten any of you guys!" he laughed warmly.

"Anyways, there is someone I would like you to meet. She's amazing, beautiful, and sweet, and she just makes me so happy". He holds out his hands out, and a slutty girl takes his hand eagerly. "Ladies and gents, this is Brooke".

She waves at the camera and sits on his lap. "Heyy guys! Sorry girls, but your guy is taken by me", she says sweetly. I rolled my eyes.

Austin chuckled as he put his arm around her waist. "Yup! It's official!" They started making out. Ugh...no one needs to see that...I shut off the screen and closed my eyes. Poor Ally...hasn't she been in enough pain as it is?

Trish sighs. "How could Austin DO that...?" I was wondering the same thing.

Dallas's POV

It was a pretty slow day at the cellphone accessory cart...no one was at the mall. I decided to take a break and go to food court. I needed some ice cream to stay awake.

As I walked to the food court, I caught a glimpse of a couple...a blonde and a brunette...could it be Austin and Ally? Wait...isn't Ally in the hospital? I was going to visit her in an hour or so...after I was done with my shift. I walked closer and saw it was someone else! I took a picture of them with my phone, holding hands and sent it to Ally.

Did she know Austin was cheating on her? I could have sworn they got back together...

I ran out of there before I could be seen. I saw Dez sitting by the fountain, with a chicken? I walked over to him.

"Uh...hey Dez...and chicken..." I said awkwardly. Surprisingly, he wasn't as peppy and happy as I was used to seeing him.

"Hey Dallas", he said soberly.

"Uh, is everything alright?" I asked him. Maybe he knew something about what was going on...

He took out his phone and started surfing the web. He then handed his phone to me. "Here. Look at this".

It was a newspaper article...about Austin breaking it off with Ally!

"What?!" I almost yelled in anger.

Dez patted his chicken. "I know, that's my EX-bestfriend...he betrayed us all". Wow, that was one of the smartest comments I have ever heard Dez say.

He got up and walked away with his chicken.

Trish's POV

I walked to Ally's room when I heard her singing:

_"Days like this I want to drive away_

_Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade_

_You chewed me up and spit me out_

_Like I was poison in your mouth_

_You took my light, you drained me down_

_That was then and this is now_

_Now look at me_

_This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

_This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

_Throw your sticks and stones_

_Throw your bombs and your blows_

_But you're not gonna break my soul_

_This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

_I just wanna throw my phone away_

_Find out who is really there for me_

_You ripped me off, your love was cheap_

_Was always tearing at the seams_

_I fell deep and you let me drown_

_But that was then and this is now_

_Now look at me_

_This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

_This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

_Throw your sticks and stones _

_Throw your bombs and your blows_

_But you're not gonna break my soul_

_This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

_Now look at me, I'm sparkling_

_A firework, a dancing flame_

_You won't ever put me out again_

_I'm glowing, oh woah oh_

_So you can keep the diamond ring_

_I never liked them anyway_

_In fact you can keep everything_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Except for me_

_This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

_This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no (away from me)_

_Throw your sticks and stones_

_Throw your bombs and your blows_

_But you're not gonna break my soul_

_This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

_This is the part of me, no, (away from me)_

_This is the part of me, me, me, me, me, me, no_

_Throw your sticks and stones_

_Throw your bombs and your blows_

_But you're not gonna break my soul_

_This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no"_

I looked in the room through the door window and was surprised when I saw Ally. First of all, she sat upright in her bed. She sat straight, looking strong and confident, like a soldier. Second of all, she had her keyboard with her...I guess Mitchel must have brought it to her earlier. But most of all, I was surprised with the song lyrics...did she know? And if she did, she did not break down crying...nor did she act heart broken. I was proud of the way she was handling this. I tried to stay quiet as I waited behind the door listening._  
_

"You can come in Trish",she said. How did she...?

I walked into the room. It was not as gloomy as I thought...the shades were wide open, letting in the sun.

To my surprise, when I saw Ally, she was smiling. It was not fake, but she was actually smiling!

"Hey Trish", she smiled.

"Hey Ally", I replied back. I couldn't help but smile at her. "That was some song you sang".

She blushed. "Aww, thanks Trish...I was just...improvising".

I decided to break the ice. "Was it for Austin by any chance..."

To my surprise, she simply nodded. "Yup".

She began playing a few notes, but I couldn't help myself.

"Why aren't you heart broken? Austin...well not really, but technically dumped you for that slut Brooke".

She stopped playing. Her face was blank, I couldn't read it, so I wasn't sure if she was sad or angry about it.

She stared off into space, as it she were thinking about it...

"You know...I guess I kind of expected it...well not expected it...it was more like..." she sighed. "I don't know actually. Maybe I'm used to it by now? Maybe I just don't love him anymore..."

She kept staring into space. I was shocked at her answer. Just then, Michel came in.

"Hey guys, am I interrupting something?" he asked. I shook my head. Actually, I was glad he came in. Maybe it will lessen the awkward silence between me and Ally now.

He walked over to Ally and stroked her hair. "Hey Als, you feeling alright now?"

Ally looked at him and me. She smiled.

"Never better".

I smiled too. I think she was gonna be alright. I saw she and Mitchel getting comfortable with each other, so I walked out of the room, giving them privacy.

Ally's POV

Trish walked out of the room, so it was only me and Mitchel now. I must admit, I miss holding onto him like this. It was sort of an embrace/hug thing, as if I was afraid that he would walk away from me. But I knew him. He would never do anything like that to me.

I had to speak. "Thank you Mitchel". He looked at me confused. I didn't blame him. Those words just slipped out of my mouth.

"Thank you for what?" he asked me.

I gulped. "For everything. You were always there for me, you understood me, and helped me even though we're not dating anymore. Your not like other guys I met, who would leave and take advantage of me. Even though we are only friends, I just want to let you know-" I rambled on but was cut off by him kissing me. I don't know why, but I kissed him back.

I couldn't help it. It was just something about the raven hair guy that made me want to run back to him. But something was missing...

We both pulled away at the same time, embarrassed. "Sorry bout that..." he muttered and ran out of the room.

I laid back in my bed. Ohhh...what am I going to do?


	20. Chapter 17

Okay, so for this chapter, I decided to take an idea from Victorious: The Platinum Awards episode...sorry I havent updated for so long! xD

* * *

Trish's POV

I quickly stood up when saw Mitchel run out of the room. Something was wrong.

"Hey, what happened?" I asked.

He looked nervous. "Nothing, nothing..." he laughed nervously. Something was up.

Before I could ask him a question, he ran off into another direction. I walked into Ally's room. I was gonna find out whats going on.

Austin's POV

I laid back in my bed. I was happy, I think. I had a beautiful girlfriend who actually LOVED me back. I was in love with her, I think. I decided go on Facebook (everyone has a Facebook in my story. Ally, Dez, etc.).

I changed my status to "in a relationship". I posted a status: _In love once again xD_

I then checked to see who was online...Dez, Trish's phone, Cassidy...I stared at the last one. Ally was online?

It couldn't be, she was in the hospital now. She is sleeping now. Wait...if she's awake, did she see the video I posted online?

I kept debating whether I should video chat her. I wanted to see her beautiful face once more...but then, I realized in horror that I was dating Brooke...no...

The truth was, I'm only dating Brooke now to get Ally off of my mind. I didn't think she would survive...I feel like an ass now. As bitchy and slutty Brooke is, I actually feel bad that I'm technically just "using" her to get my mind off someone that I truly love.

I made up my mind to try and speak with her, even if she was mad. I clicked, "video chat". I waited a few minutes. Nothing.

Just as I was about to close my laptop, Ally's screen came on. Instead of Ally however, I saw Trish, looking at Ally's laptop...

"Just leave it Trish, my computer is always making funny noises", I heard a beautiful brunette say. Trish looked at the computer screen one more time and walked over to Ally's bed. At first, I thought Trish could see me, but then I realized she couldn't...that's odd. Then, I saw on my screen, the video chat screen was locked on the other person's laptop. Ally must not have known how to work this...typical Ally. So only I can hear and see what Ally is saying or doing through the chat. I felt a little dirty, listening on to the girls' conversation, but I couldn't help myself. I missed the sound of her soothing voice...

"So, what your saying is, you and Mitchel, kissed?" Trish said. What! I thought they were over each other!

"Yeah, well, he kinda kissed me first, to cut my off since I was rambling on...and I kinda kissed back", I heard Ally say. I felt anger and jealously take over me...Ally is MINE!

"Sooooo", Trish said excitedly,"are you two back together?" I held my breathe for Ally's response, which seemed to take a while.

I saw her sigh. "I don't know Trish...I just don't know...I mean, I really do love him, he's always there for me, he knows what I like, and he really cares and loves me..." I felt my heartbreak at this, "But honestly Trish, whenever I kiss him, I don't feel the spark. Something is missing..." I couldn't help but smile at this.

Trish looked at her. Ally turned away. "You wouldn't understand this..." she muttered.

Trish's eyes widen. "Woah now Ally! I'm your bestest friend in the whole world. I understand everything about you! I can read you like a book!" she said loudly.

Ally kept looking away. "This you wouldn't understand", she said softly.

Trish walked closer to her. "Well then help me to understand!" she said a bit harshly.

Ally looked angrily at her. "Fine Trish! Thanks for yelling and being understanding!" she climbed out of her bed and walked towards, who was backing away slowly. "You wanna know the truth? The truth is, my life sucks now, cause of HIM! I'm in the hospital, because of HIM! I wanted to end my life because of HIM!" she shouted. I flinched. I knew she was talking about me.

"I'm no longer the goody two shoe Ally everyone once knew because of him! And you wanna know the worst part out of all of this?" I noticed she lowered her voice, and took a deep breathe. "The worst part is...I'm still in love with him." My heart stopped. She loved me! Not Mitchel, not any other guy, ME!

Trish looked surprised at all this and kept quiet. There was an awkward silence between them now. At last, Trish walked to Ally and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry that I kept pushing you Ally", she said in a soft, un-Trish like, voice.

"It's all ok Trish..." Ally whispered.

They finally broke from their embrace. "Sooo...you...love...Austin still?" Trish asked caustically. Ally nodded. "Unfortunately, but he has a girlfriend now, and I don't want to get in the way of their relationship". She said tearfully. I wanted to scream out "No Ally! I love you too!", but I kept quiet, thinking about the consequences of they knew I have been listening.

"I have always loved Austin...now that I think about it, I was still in love with Austin, even when I was dating Mitchel...Austin, and only Austin is my true love...no one else".

With that, I closed my laptop and I felt tears slowly coming out...Ally felt THAT way about me? Even after all that I have done to her? I closed my eyes, stopping the tears from coming out more.

I was gonna get Ally back THIS time, no matter what it takes. I would end my career for that girl...I would give up all my talents for her. She means the world to me.

Ally's POV

After my talk with Trish, the doctors told me to rest a little more to make a full recovery. However, I couldn't go to sleep. I kept thinking about that hot blonde...I started thinking of how everything started.

First he stole my song, then we become partners. After a while, he becomes my bestest guy friend. Shortly after, we both admit our feelings for each other and start to date...honestly, I was surprised we went that far. The good thing about Austin was he never put his career in front of his friends. He never took all the credit, he never forgot about Team Austin...everything seemed so perfect.

It was night time now, and all the stars were out. I climbed out of bed and looked at the sky. I have never seen so many stars at once before! It was exactly like those pictures of the sky and stars we see in our science textbook at school...only, this was real. I felt like I could just reach up and grab a speck...it reminded me of glitter. Out of the corner of my eyes, I see something that I have never saw in my entire life...a comet.

A comet...aren't you supposed to make a wish as it passes by. I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe. Silently, I whispered, "I wish that I can somehow get a happily ever after with Austin Moon...but I also want EVERYONE to be happy in the end...Trish, Mitchel, even Brooke..."


	21. Chapter 18

Austin's POV

"I wish that I can somehow get a happily ever after with Austin Moon...but I also want EVERYONE to be happy in the end...Trish, Mitchel, even Brooke..."

I heard her whisper this. So its true. She DOES want me. She does love me back.

She could not see me, but I could see her. I was hiding in one of the trees right outside her window. Luckily, it was so dark outside she couldn't see me. It took so much not to jump into that room, grab her and kiss her like there was no tomorrow. I was addicted to her. I mean seriously, I'm hiding out here, spying on her. A bit creepy, I know. But I cannot stay away from her somehow. I wanted her so badly right now.

I watched her retreat back to her bed. She pulled the covers over her and drifted off to a deep sleep. She is so cute when she is sleeping.

I decided to sleep up in the tree...I couldn't not leave her out of my sight.

THE NEXT MORNING...

I awoke to the sound of birds chirping. I hear a nurse come into her room and say, "Did you sleep well?"

I saw her nod her head. The nurse checked her temperature and said before she walked out, "Oh, and you have a visitor by the way". Ally nodded again.

A visitor? This early? Then I figured it must be Trish. To my surprise, the visitor is Dallas. I watched him walk into the room and smile at Ally. She smiled back at him, which made me feel a bit jealous for some reason.

"Hey" he says.

"Hey yourself", Ally replies jokingly. They both exchange friendly hugs, and I relax a bit. Once they pull away, there is a moment of silence between them.

Dallas says, "I missed you a lot Als".

Ally beamed. "Well I missed you a lot more Dallas". She jokingly punches him.

Dallas chuckled. "Well, I was going to visit you yesterday, you know, after the..." he points to his phone. What does that mean?

Ally waved that aside. "Its all good now". She says. What is she talking about?

Dallas sat next to her. "I'm sorry all this had to happen to you. Austin doesn't know what he is missing. I still can't believe he cheated on you with that slut".

Ally smiled. "Its all good Dallas, like I said, I'm fine with all this. I have no control over what decisions Austin makes.." she trails off, thinking into space.

Dallas glanced at her. "Wait...so your not sad or depressed about this? You should go after him, knock some sense into him. He obviously hit his head on a rafter or something". Ally chuckled but didn't say anything.

Dallas continued on. "Ally, go after him. You guys are the perfect couple, the ultimate couple. You were meant for each other. Austin and Ally. Your names go together so well! You both were MADE for each other, everyone knows it."

Ally spoke. "Thanks Dallas, it means a lot that you really support us being together. You, Trish, and Dez were the ones that helped bring us together. It was amazing, and something I would never regret. I loved spending every minute with him, but thats the past. Times have changed Dallas. WE have changed. Austin has changed. Trish has changed. Dez has...well, he's still his weird self, but my point is, feelings have changed. HIS feelings for me has changed. He's now going out with Brooke, and thats totally...awesome". I hear her voice break.

Dallas opens his mouth to say something, but Ally continues on. "Dallas. He has changed a lot since we have met. I think all of us has changed. I used to have feelings for you, but that has changed. We are now best buds. Austin used to have feelings for me. Sure, maybe he did have feelings for me just last week. But now his feelings have obviously changed since then. Its different. He's with Brooke. He's happy. Long ago, when I was in Brooke's spot, he was happy. I was happy. But things change, like the seasons. He will never be the same Austin. We will never be together again. Fate pulled us apart...maybe fate was trying to say we were never meant to be..."

I couldn't take it anymore. I got up from where I was hiding in the tree and jumped through the window into the room. Dallas screamed like a girl. Ally looked very startled, but didn't say a word. I was beginning to regret my actions, but it was too late. Words came pouring out of my mouth.

"Ally Dawson. Fate is wrong. We were meant to be together. Your the reason why I exist on this blasted planet. Please Ally, everything I'm saying is the truth now...I haven't stopped loving you at all. I'm crazy for you. Seeing you in this hospital...you don't know how much pain this causes me. Being without you for so long has driven me insane. I couldn't think straight. I needed to get my mind off you, but instead, it has made me more insane! Everywhere I look Ally, I see something that has to do with you. You know why Ally? Because I have loved you, ever since we met, I have always felt a connection between us. Ally, your my whole world. Your my complete opposite, which is why I love you. In science, you taught me that magnets opposite attract. Thats us. It has always been. Ally Dawson, your my best friend, partner, songwriter, tutor, angel, and hopefully, girlfriend. You've always got my back and I have yours. I can read you like a book, you can do the same vice versa. Please Ally, I love you more than any thing in this damn world and I mean that. Not being with you has been killing me slowly. I want to back Ally, I'm sorry-"

I'm interrupted by her lips crashing against mine. I don't hesitate to kiss her back. No one besides her could make me feel like this. I was the happiest guy in the world that very moment. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled us closer until there was no space between us.

Suddenly, we hear whispering and snickering and quickly pull out of our kiss. To my surprise, I see that Trish, Cassidy, Dez, and even Mitchel are standing next to Dallas. I saw them all holding back laughter as they looked at us.

Dallas spoke, "Aww...isn't that romantic?" He starts to burst out laughing. Dez and Trish do the same. What the hell was so funny?

Mitchel walks over towards us. "Dude, it sounded like you were rehearsing Shakespeare. I mean, couldn't you just have gone with a simple, 'I love you'?" Eh, well I guess he has a point. He starts laughing too.

Cassidy also walks over. "Wow Austin, didn't know that you had it in you", she laughs.

Ally laughs too. "Wow Austin! I guess we are hopeless romantics now!"

I smiled and laughed along, too.

Trish walks over to Ally. "And I thought YOU rambled on too much! Austin here..." she continues to laugh harder, not being able to complete her sentence.

Everyone finally composes themselves after 5 minutes.

Dez slaps my back and says, "That was PRET-TY mushy stuff going on there. Sorry bud, we couldn't help it. Glad your back together though."

Ally grins at me and we start making out again.

"EWWWW!" Dallas and Trish say at the same time. "Could you guys wait till we are out of the room?"

I turn back at them. "Nope", and laughed with Ally.

"Lets get out of here and let 'Auslly' spend some time together", Cassidy said winking at us.

Ally laughed. "Auslly?" she asked.

"Yup," Mitchel said. "It was the nickname we came up for you guys". He winks at us and leaves the room with Dez, Cassidy, and Dallas.

Trish is about to walk out of the room and turns back at me. "Oh and Austin, you hurt her ONE more time, and I swear...I will kill you, then stab you, then shoot you, then kill you AGAIN, then burn you...GOT IT", she says in a threatening voice. I put my hands up in surrender.

"Got it Trish", I said.

She finally walks out, leaving me alone with Ally. She looks at me shyly. "You really meant what you said?"

I smiled as I kissed her again.

"Yes I did Ally. Yes I did."

She smiled back and whispers, "I love you so much, its unbelievable. What the hell did you do to me Austin Moon?" Her lips make contact with mine once again.

* * *

How was the ending? A bit unexpected? Too much laughter at the end? Too soon? Well, this is the end finally. Review this story and give me some ideas on what my next story should be about. Should I make a squeal?


	22. Please Read!

Ok, this is incredible you guys! My first fanfic and I got 73 reviews! Thank you so much! That means so much to me! I might make a sequel, might be a while before I start posting up. You know, I need to come up with ideas and all. You guys rock & I appreciate this so much! Also, for the Austin and Ally fans out there, I have written another short story. It's called _Before he Cheats, When he Cheats, and After he Cheats. _Auslly of course! And also, to Hannah Montana fans, check out my short story _You Never Cared Until Now, I Want Revenge._

Thank you once again! Xoxox


End file.
